


Добей меня

by cicada



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Именно по этой причине он старался не оставаться с Луффи наедине.





	Добей меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wear Me Down](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/307656) by xpiester333x. 



> Бета [The_Stinging_Goddess](http://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stinging_Goddess) ❤

Санджи помассировал виски, зажимая между пальцами начатую сигарету. Пепел сорвался с кончика, упал возле локтя на разделочный стол и разлетелся пылью. Санджи мысленно сделал пометку протереть позже, но прямо сейчас он хотел всецело насладиться редкой тихой паузой. Остальную часть экипажа было слышно за дверью, их голоса переплетались и смешивались, слова звучали неразборчиво. Один смех перекрикивал все остальные, вызывая у Санджи желание затянуться еще раз.

— Сааанджиии!

Вот и все. Закончилась его минута спокойствия.

Дверь камбуза распахнулась, ударив о стену с такой силой, что в шкафах загремела посуда. Санджи поморщился, будто звук вызвал у него физическую боль. В каком-то смысле так и было — грохот отдался в голове пульсирующим эхо, и мигрень, которую Санджи пытался успокоить массажем, вернулась с прежней силой.

— О. Вот ты где.

Луффи стоял в дверном проеме темным силуэтом на фоне слишком яркого солнечного света. Санджи выругался и оттолкнулся от стола, чтобы стряхнуть с него пепел.

— Да, — ответил он, — вот где я.

Лицо Луффи растянулось в улыбке. Он выглядел так, будто что-то выиграл, и, проходя внутрь, сказал:

— Я искал тебя.

Дверь захлопнулась за ним с той же силой, с какой была открыта, но теперь, по крайней мере, в глаза не било солнце.

— Усопп собирается показать новый способ играть в карты. Он говорит, что чем больше людей, тем веселее. Ты что, не пойдешь?

Санджи сделал последнюю затяжку и раздавил бычок в пепельнице.

— Прости, не могу, — сказал он, завязывая фартук. — Кто-то должен приготовить ужин.

Луффи нахмурился и тоже встал рядом. Санджи искоса наблюдал за ним, подумывая, не наорать ли. Кухня была для Санджи священным местом, единственным, которое он мог бы назвать своим. Никто другой не становился за разделочный стол: это было негласным правилом камбуза. Никто не переступал границу владений Санджи без его разрешения. Ну, почти никто. Только Луффи раз за разом пересекал невидимую черту, и Санджи, несмотря на недовольное ворчание, по причинам, думать над которыми слишком долго он себе не позволял, никогда его не останавливал.

— Что, даже маленький перерыв не можешь взять? — спросил Луффи, облокотившись на стол, когда Санджи начал доставать и расставлять кастрюли, сковородки и прочую посуду, которую придется использовать для сегодняшнего ужина.

Санджи заметил грязь на локтях Луффи и поморщился, но ничего не сказал. Не хотел ничего говорить, пока тот не попытается схватить еду, но пока что Луффи вел себя на удивление хорошо.

— Готовить для тебя — это полный рабочий день, — огрызнулся Санджи. — А теперь, если не собираешься помогать, я предлагаю тебе убраться из моей кухни.

Луффи никуда не ушел, но Санджи на это и не рассчитывал. Было только два способа избавиться от Луффи: дождаться, пока ему не станет скучно, или применять физическую силу. Санджи не собирался возиться со вторым, а первое рано или поздно само случится. Трудно удержать Луффи надолго в одном месте — его всегда тянуло к следующему приключению, пока чему-нибудь (или кому-нибудь) не удавалось полностью захватить внимание.

Отвернувшись от него, Санджи шагнул к холодильнику и вытащил оттуда мясо морского царя, мариновавшееся со вчерашнего дня. Его хватило бы накормить небольшую армию, а значит, хватит и для того, чтобы заполнить резиновый желудок капитана. Санджи уже давно плавал с Луффи и хорошо знал, сколько требуется еды, чтобы его насытить.

Из-за спины протянулась пара рук, и Санджи резко отвел блюдо в сторону, но, к его удивлению, руки не последовали за едой. Вместо этого они обернулись вокруг талии Санджи и сгребли в кулаках ткань фартука и рубашки под ним.

Санджи сглотнул.

— Ну давааай, — Луффи прижался к его спине, заключая в резиновые объятия. Слова отдались вибрацией в позвоночнике.

— Ничего не давай. — сказал Санджи. Он прочистил горло — голос не звучал так уверенно, как ему хотелось бы. — Я готовлю.

— Санджиии, — снова простонал Луффи, и Санджи готов был поклясться, что почувствовал этот звук даже кончиками пальцев на ногах. — Ты ничего со мной не хочешь делать.

— Это не правда. Буквально на днях я играл с тобой и Чоппером.

На этот раз ему только чудом удалось сохранить в голосе твердость, особенно, если учесть, что Луффи начал раскачиваться на ногах, плавно врезаясь в Санджи сзади, как волны о берег. Движения были совсем ненавязчивыми и, возможно, совершались даже непреднамеренно, но Санджи был уверен, что Луффи над ним издевался. Он попытался одной рукой выбраться, не выронив при этом тяжелый поднос, но без особого успеха. Руки Луффи растянулись, и хватка стала свободнее, но пальцы упорно отказывались отпускать.

— Черт, Луффи, — тихо выругался Санджи. Он услышал в ответ смешок, прямо над ухом, и вздрогнул.

— Ты играл со мной и Чоппером, но ты ничем не занимаешься только со мной.

Санджи передернуло. Именно по этой причине он старался не оставаться с Луффи наедине. Потому что не мог понять его. Черт, он не мог разобраться даже в себе и ненавидел водоворот эмоций, которые мучили его каждый раз, когда Луффи был рядом, то есть, всегда, когда Санджи торчал на борту Санни. Ненавидел понимать, что всё это, вероятно, означало, потому что те же эмоции придавали ясность его мыслям во время боя, когда жизнь Луффи оказывалась в опасности. Санджи понятия не имел, как то, что подавляло его гнев и помогало сконцентрироваться на цели, могло в мгновение ока заставить его потерять хладнокровие, как сейчас. Он не хотел этого понимать. По сути, он пытался это игнорировать. Потому что ему не нужны были эти сложности и тревоги. Это не было частью их мечты.

Санджи отставил поднос в сторону, чтобы использовать обе руки и вырваться на свободу, пока его окончательно не унесло по спирали глубокого водоворота. Пока он не утянул Луффи за собой, чтобы позже об этом жалеть. Он потянул Луффи за руки, но его усилия, казалось, привели лишь к тому, что Луффи прижался крепче, и Санджи чувствовал, как этот гад ухмыльнулся ему в шею, будто дикая собака, оскалившаяся перед нападением, и, черт бы его побрал, но…

Внезапно его руки отпустили. Тяжесть в груди и напряжение в мышцах разом покинули Санджи, оставив растерянность в мыслях, слабость в ногах, абсолютную уязвимость — именно то, чего Луффи и добивался. Опережая реакцию Санджи, он схватил с подноса кусок мяса и шустро отскочил.

— Ладно, забей, спасибо! — выкрикнул он на одном дыхании и в мгновение ока умчался из камбуза.

— Луффи! — проревел Санджи ему в след. — Ты покойник!

Дверь захлопнулась, и стекла в оконных рамах вздрогнули.

— Ублюдок, — выругался Санджи, слушая, как Луффи на палубе провозглашал свою победу.

От его пинка деревянная дверца ящика под столом разлетелась на щепки. Он зажег еще одну сигарету, раздраженный на самого себя за то, что портил кухню, и за то, что повелся на трюк Луффи. За то, что вообще повелся на Луффи. О чем он думал?

Санджи глубоко вдохнул, наполняя легкие дымом, который спиралью закручивался вокруг его головы, а затем медленно выдохнул. На галере снова стало тихо, не считая смеха Луффи снаружи и стука собственного сердца в ушах.


End file.
